


Found you !

by b4_00ll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I don’t know what other tags to put, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, pumpkin patch au ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b4_00ll/pseuds/b4_00ll
Summary: Hajime Hinata and friends go to a pumpkin patch/corn maze where they meet a very cute guy named Nagito Komaeda.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Found you !

**Author's Note:**

> DONT JUDGE THIS I WROTE IT AT LIKE 1AM BC I WAS BORED AND IN A FALL MOOD.  
> Anyways enjoy >:)

———  
“Kazuichi, don’t take this the wrong way, but why’re we doing this again?” Hajime asked. He was sat in the back of Kazuichi’s old car, fiddling with his phone. 

“C’mon man! It’s gonna be fun,” the pink haired boy turned slightly to grin at Hajime. 

“Well, it is a classic halloween-y type thing, I think,” Chiaki said from the front seat. 

“Yeah!” 

Hajime rolled his eyes and went back to scrolling through his phone. Kazuichi had texted him that afternoon to hang out with him and Chiaki.  


He’d said yes, obviously, because of course he’d like to hang out with his friends. However, he was not made aware of the fact that they were going to a...pumpkin patch. Hajime didn’t have a particular resentment for pumpkin patches, but it was a chilly mid-October day. He wasn’t planning on trekking through a field and hadn’t brought a jacket.  


He sighed and glanced out the window, noticing that they were pulling up to their destination. 

“Okay! Here we are!” Kazuichi called out. Chiaki hummed and put the game she’d been playing away. The three approached the pumpkin patch. It was quaint, like something you’d see in one of those fall magazines.

There was a pumpkin patch to the right, a corn field further back, and a little building with a painted “open” sign. Kazuichi led the way towards the building and opened the door. There were shelves of those mini pumpkins and other squash type things.  


Underneath the counter there were lines of pies and other baked treats. Hajime unconsciously took in a deep breathe, smelling the sweet air. Kazuichi approached counter, peeking over into the back. 

“I wonder if anyone’s here-“ Hajime started. A girl with spiky brown hair popped around the corner. 

“Wah! Sorry! Have you guys been waiting long?” The three shook their heads. The girl smiled and walked up to the counter. 

“Oh good! I’m Akane, what’re you guys planning on doing today? Pumpkin patch? Corn maze?” She asked, almost a little over eager. 

“I think we’ll do the corn maze!” Kaziuchi said. He looked to his friends for confirmation, and Hajime shrugged. Akane grinned at them. 

“Good choice! Well, you can head on out there. We have one of our workers there doing odd jobs, he’s tall, white hair, you can’t miss him! He can give you the map and such,” She waved at them as they stepped out. 

“I’m pumped!” Kaziuchi yelled, throwing his fist in the air. Chiaki just smiled and shook her head. Hajime smiled a little, too.

He wasn’t exactly “pumped” but it seemed like a nice place. As they got closer to the maze, Hajime noticed a guy sitting there.

He was wearing dark jeans and a green jacket with a white turtleneck sweater underneath. His hair was white and curly, messily pulled into a ponytail. Hajime noticed that he was quite pale, with dark circles around his eyes. He was, well, beautiful. What? Beautiful?!

Hajime shook the thought away and caught up with his friends. The boy looked up and smiled at the three. 

“Oh, hello there! What can I do for you?” The boys eyes met Hajime’s, causing him to realize that he was totally staring. He looked away quickly, blushing a little bit. 

“The worker up front, Akane, sent us here. She said you’d give us a map or something, I think,” Chiaki said. The guy nodded and reached into a box sitting next to him. 

“Here! I’m Nagito, by the way,” He said. He handed Kazuichi and Chiaki a map. When he handed Hajime his map, his hand lingered just for a moment. Hajime felt Nagito’s cold fingers brush against his own. Hajime grabbed it quickly and cleared his throat. 

“So, uh, do we just go in?” Hajime asked. Nagito nodded. 

“Yup! Just don’t get lost! It’d be a shame for such hope filled people like you,” Nagito smiled at them. Hajime glanced at his two friends in confusion, they just shrugged at him. 

The three entered the corn maze and started walking.

“So...is this the start or is this the start?” Kazuichi asked after a while. Hajime and Chiaki leaned over to look at the map. 

“I think...that it’s upside down,” Chiaki stated. Hajime face palmed. 

“Kazuichi! We’ve been following it wrong for like ten minutes!” 

“Hey! It’s not my fault. You’re the one you let me lead the way!” 

“This whole thing was your idea!” Hajime scoffed. 

“Guys. Stop,” Chiaki pushed the two boys apart. Kazuichi groaned. They were standing at an intersection in the path. 

“Look, how about I go this way, and you two go that way. Whoever gets out first will just come back for the other, deal?” Hajime suggested, exasperated. 

“So it’s a race then?” Kazuichi grinned. Hajime rolled his eyes but smiled back at him. 

“Sure. Whatever. See you guys in a bit.” He waved to them and made his way down the path. Since he had no idea where he was on the map, Hajime was just choosing random directions.  


Unfortunately, he kept hitting dead ends. After the fourth dead end, Hajime groaned. 

“Well, crap,” he grumbled to himself. He was totally lost. He wondered if Chiaki and Kazuichi had made it out yet. Who knew corn mazes were so complicated. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. 

“Hey!” Hajime jumped at the voice and spun around. Nagito was running towards him. He reached him and huffed, trying to catch his breath.

“Uhh, hi?” Hajime said. Nagito seemed to finally slow his breathing and straightened up. 

“Sorry, I’m out of shape,” he wheezed a bit. “Okay. Your friends got out and started looking for you. I offered to help and look! I found you,” he smiled. Hajime blushed a little. 

“Oh, uh, thanks,” he said. Nagito nodded. 

“So...which ways the way out?” Nagito blinked and reached into his pocket. After pulling nothing out, he turned even paler than before. 

“The map, I must’ve dropped it.” Hajime face palmed for the second time that day. 

“I am so sorry! A piece of trash like me shouldn’t have offered to help, I knew I was just gonna mess it up! I don’t even know your name! Wait, don’t tell me it! I would just ruin it,” he rambled. Hajime was taken aback by the other boys speech. 

“Woah, chill out. Uh, my names Hajime. And it’s okay, I was lost anyways, at least now I have some good company,” he shrugged. Nagito looked up at him, almost blushing a little. 

“You...think I’m good company?” Hajime nodded. 

“Yeah, you seem pretty cool. And your not, trash. It’s not your fault that the map fell out.” Now Nagito was really blushing. 

“Wha- I- thank you, Hajime!” Hajime rolled his eyes a little. 

“You’re welcome, now, c’mon.” The two boys started walking in the direction that Nagito had come from. They walked in silence, but it wasn’t exactly awkward. Hajime felt as if it was normal to be around Nagito, even if he was a little weird. 

“Are you cold?” Nagito asked suddenly. Hajime blinked. He supposed he was, he hadn’t even noticed he was shivering slightly. The sun had begun to set, so it was getting colder by the minute. 

“Uh, I guess,” he shrugged. Nagito handed him his green jacket. Hajime was startled a little at the offer. 

“Hey, that’s okay, won’t you get cold?” Hajime asked. 

“Oh, no, Hajime! Don’t worry about trash like me! Besides, I have a sweater on,” he smiled at him. Hajime gave him a look. 

“Why do you say that about yourself?” He asked. Nagito looked surprised.

“Well, it’s true,” he shrugged. 

“You’re not trash, Nagito. You shouldn’t say things like that,” Hajime said. Nagito blinked, seemingly confused. 

“Well, if you don’t want me to I guess I won’t,” he said. Hajime sighed but nodded. 

“I will be taking your jacket, though, because I’m wearing a tshirt and I think my arms will freeze.” He grabbed the jacket from Nagito and slid it on. It was a little oversized on him, even though Nagito wasn’t much taller than he was.  


Hajime couldn’t help but notice the jacket smelled good, like cinnamon and shampoo. He glanced at Nagito, accidentally making eye contact with him. 

“What’re you looking at?!” He yelped. Nagito laughed. 

“You,” he said simply. Hajime looked away, trying not to blush. 

“So...how’d you start working here?” Hajime asked, trying to make small talk. Nagito looked surprised at the question. 

“Oh, well, I like pumpkins,” he shrugged. 

“You like...pumpkins?” Hajime asked.

“Yeah! Don’t you like them?” Hajime blinked. 

“I...guess?” Nagito smiled at his answer. 

“I like baking too. I do most of the baking in the shop,” he said. Hajime hummed. Nagito looked over at him and smiled. The sun was down now, and it was hard to see. Hajime heard Nagito shifting around before he felt his hand in the jacket pocket. Hajime jumped. 

“What’re you doing?!” He yelped. Nagito laughed and pulled a lighter out of the jacket.  


He held it forward, providing a bit of light for the two. Hajime observed how the soft light shown off of Nagito’s pale skin. He almost wanted to reach out and touch his face. 

“Hajime!” He heard Kazuichi call his name.Hajime and Nagito whipped around. Kazuichi and Chiaki were running towards them. 

“We finally found you guys! Nagito, thanks for finding Hajime,” Kazuichi said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. 

“It was my pleasure,” Nagito said, glancing at Hajime. 

“We’d better head out, it’s pretty late, I think,” Chaiki said. Hajime nodded. He turned to Nagito. 

“Hey, thanks for finding me,” he said. Nagito blushed a little but smiled. He touched Hajime’s shoulder, and the brief contact made the shorter boy blush as well. 

“Anytime, Hajime!” He grinned. The others waved goodbye and made their way back to Kazuichi’s car. Hajime collapsed into the backseat, totally exhausted. He listened to his friends talk while they drove back towards town. 

Kazuichi pulled up to Hajime’s apartment and parked. 

“See ya later, man!” 

“Bye, Hajime.” 

“See you later Kazuichi, Chiaki,” he said stepping out of the car. He watched them pull out of the spot and drive away. As he was approaching his building, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the glass windows.  


He looked down, noticing he still had Nagito’s jacket on.  He smiled a little. Guess he’d have to go back and see him the next day. 


End file.
